


Carrying The White Wonder’s Offspring

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drama, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, Hot Tub, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke, Party, Pregnancy, Presents, Promise, Protective, Romance, Singing, Vocaloid - Freeform, beliefs, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: 5 weeks after defeating Sinister Mouse and sealing up his world from Danger Mouse's, Shirakage Mouse can now live peacefully with the agent she loves. Or can she...? Post love making can lead to serious consequences. But will she agree to see DM's side of his happiness?  A newly completed Christmas story which symbolizes Self Respect and to stubbornly follow your own heart.Author’s Note 6/20/19: I can safely announce that I’m more than 99.9% satisfied with how I updated this story to a more appropriate ending. Perhaps some tweaking could be added after the karaoke jazz song that DM sang in the style of his reboot voice actor, Alexander Armstrong. But I guess I could wait a little longer.Author’s Note 12/17/19: This story started in 2017, like my other Christmas story which I recently posted onto here. But it took longer for me to brainstorm it perfectly.
Relationships: Danger Mouse/OC
Kudos: 1





	Carrying The White Wonder’s Offspring

**Carrying The White Wonder’s Offspring**

Five weeks had passed since Danger Mouse had defeated Sinister Mouse and the criminals of the Twistyverse for my freedom and love. Even after he discovered that my soul wasn’t of his world, he still wouldn’t abandon me. Nezu-chan wanted me to be happy, regardless of the wicked anime shows and otaku fans who made me who I still was in my heart.

I eventually moved in with him at his Danger flat. Whenever it was time for us to sleep at night, he’d hold me in his arms. I couldn’t blame him for being so clingy lately; I nearly sacrificed my life to use my newly bestowed powers to close the portal to the Twistyverse…permanently. Once I had regained consciousness, DM was crying…even a second river of tears was flowing down from beneath his eye patch. He told me that I was in some kind of magical coma that repelled any medical attempts of trying to attach equipment to my body.

During those five days in my hibernating cocoon, DM never left my side. He barely ate or slept the whole time; the bag under his right eye and growling stomach spoke for itself. I demanded him to sleep right away as soon as the paramedics took me to a room at the hospital, which he complied immediately.

I remembered how innocent he looked as he slept with his head resting on my lap. His hand was still holding mine in his sleep. Whenever I tried to wriggle my hand out from his grip, his brow would furrow and he’d start to whimper…his own hand trying to find the source of comfort and return it to his grip. I had to stroke his head gently with my other hand to keep him soundly asleep, in case I would find a need for my current imprisoned hand.

“Shirakage...”

I opened my soft blue eyes slightly, as I heard him mutter out my name in his sleep. Well, he’s not going to loosen his hold on me again anytime soon. Demo...it’s gonna be a pain if I couldn’t get out of bed to use the bathroom or something during the night.

Wriggling myself as gently as I could manage while trying not to trigger any of his subconscious defensive tackle attacks or whimpering, I gave his cheek and snout a few light kisses...a romantic mating ritual that we had grown accustomed to sharing with one another.

“Nezu,” I hushed lightly into his large ear. “Danger Mouse-San.”

He mumbled a groggy groan and opened his half lidded eye. “Hmm? Wh-What is it, Darling?”

I used my free left arm and hand to feel any tightened muscles in his shoulder and skinny looking, but surprisingly well built arm. “You’ve been sleeping with tense muscles for weeks,” I said with concern. “And I’ve had to wake you a few nights during those same weeks because you’re accidentally keeping me prisoner in your arms for too long.

“Nezu-kun, are you still afraid to lose me after I survived saving your universe from Sinister Mouse and the Twistyverse?”

Deep uncertainty filled his expression. No, more like fear was evident in his eye. “You could have drained your life completely for my sake, Shira-San. You could have died, leaving me devastated and heartbroken. There are some situations that I’ve been in where I would choose the lives of my friends than the existence of the world.”

I smirked. “Now you’re talking like Lina Inverse from ‘Slayers Next’ that I remembered watching back in my own human world, Silly.”

“I’m serious, Shirakage,” he spoke quietly but hard. “You’re still taking your new life and what little magical powers you have left for granted. Yes, I have avenged your human soul by beating Baron Silas von Penfold to a bloody pulp 5 weeks ago when he killed your physical body in your world. But you don’t realize how much your existence means to me since the day we met.

“Next to Penfold,” his eye shimmered emotionally into mine. “...you’re _my_ whole world now.”

Involuntary tears ran down my face. DM’s feelings for me had suddenly started a rush of desire to flood through my entire body. Without giving myself any second thoughts, I leaned into his face and kissed him. He pressed his mouth a bit harder onto mine, a mutual fancy for passion driving him to want more...much more.

Whatever we did that night felt like an eternal bliss of pleasure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Weeks Later...Around the Weeks Before Christmas...**

Let’s see...Dictionary for K Taisa:✔️. A limited edition of Giraffe Warriors branded jam for Penfold:✔️. A guide book on ‘How to Prank Property Destructive Idiots to Help You Relieve Stress’ for Professor Squawkencluck: ✔️.

Great! All of their presents are under the tree. Now if I can only get through the night without throwing up, eating a coffee pound cake like a starving animal, or act cranky towards anyone that disturbs my sudden urge to nap during the day. I swear, I don’t understand what’s been going on with me lately.

When DM saw my strange stomach bug problems, voracious appetite and mood swings, he asked me [while paling] if I had my period yet. I shook my head, and he suddenly beamed the happiest smile I’ve ever seen. That’s when a weird feeling in my gut told me to look confused and change the topic of discussion.

I asked him what he wanted for Christmas. And his grinning face said,

_**“I want you, Shirakage Mouse, to stay away from a few things for the next nine months. If I so much catch you consuming sushi, alcohol, caffeine, or relaxing in Colonel K’s hidden jacuzzi in his office, you will be punished.”** _

I flabbergasted at his request. What the hell!? Why would my heroic boyfriend wish for a Christmas gift like that!? Keeping his girlfriend deprived of certain fancies of life is no holiday cheer in my book!!

I wonder if he’ll wake up later after I just knocked out the idiot, whom was currently on the ground as I stomped away to brood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“But I only karate chopped his head!!” I confessed in disbelief at the disappointed looks of K Taisa, Penfold, and Prof. Squawkencluck. “How could I have broken his leg and two of his ribs!!? I didn’t touch him in _any_ of those vital spots!!”

“Shame on you, Prof. Shirakage Mouse,” Penfold frowned sourly. “I’m surprised that Santa hasn’t put you on the naughty list this year. You may have a decent heart to give the three of us presents. But no devoted girlfriend of The Chief’s should beat him up on the holiest of holidays.”

Danger Mouse, who had his leg propped up on a protective base and suspenders, groaned terribly in bed. His chest had also been bandaged up. And a spot of red dotted a part of his lip. However, while K Taisa started his reprimanding lecture towards me, my eye caught a devious grin on the scheming white mouse’s face.

Son of a damned bitch!! The White Rat Bastard was faking his injuries and framing me!! Damn you, Tine Mausu!! This Naughty Girl type attitude of mine has now declared war on your tit for tat prank!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Good. Everyone’s asleep. My stomach’s settled down; I’m not starving. And there’s no one around to snap my shark like teeth to. I’m going in.

It was dark in K Taisa’s office. He’s already in bed somewhere in the Danger Flat. Now where’s that secret book on his shelf that opens the panel to his hidden jacuzzi? Ah, here it is.

Ooohh look. A T.V. on the wall too. Too bad I can’t turn it on...unless I wish to wake up anybody and get caught red handed. All right. Time to strip.😊

Unfortunately, before I could dip even one of my three toed mouse feet into the warm, bubbly water...

“SHIRAKAGE!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

Dammit. He found me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danger Mouse shoved me away from the hot tub moments ago and pinned me to the side of the wall. When I looked up at him, his eye was glistening with welled up tears as he glared angrily at me. Then, he did something that I’ve only seen James Bond do to a few women in the movies back in my real world...

Danger Mouse slapped my cheek hard with a firm palm.

“Shirakage Mouse,” he spoke icily. “What the hell were you thinking!? Are you too blind to realize what’s been happening to your body of late!? Or are you in complete denial of the precious gift that you’ve been carrying for me!!?”

I couldn’t hold back my emotions any longer. “IT’S TOO SOON!!” I sobbed. “I CAN’T DO THIS, NEZU-CHAN! I’M SCARED! WHAT IF I DIE WHILE TRYING TO BRING YOUR CHILD INTO THE WORLD!!?”

I sobbed for several long minutes until DM embraced me and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

“Shush, my Dear. You should have addressed your fears about your pregnancy to me sooner. You’re not the only one whose terrified over an unexpected DM Jr. growing inside of you. To be honest, I am a little scared about becoming a father so suddenly. But I can’t help it if I feel overjoyed,and accept the consequences from that one special night of our love making romance together.”

My fearful gaze held its pose despite my nerves relaxing under his calming expression. “I...used to have dreams of bearing children when I was still a living human in my real world,” I explained nervously. “But remembering silly dreams of laying in hospital cots and surrounded by field nurses isn’t the point of my side of this debate, Nezu-Chan.

“As a human, I inherited my parent’s poor genes of gaining weight and developing hypertension. And as I grew older, my heart grew darker towards the reality that the probability of me dying after giving birth was higher than my belief in putting my faith in the best care physicians in my society. Later, my heart blackened even further, when I learned that politicians who were so obsessed with religious beliefs wanted to ban abortion in my country at all costs.

“They wouldn’t care of hearing the opposing women’s side of things. They only cared about themselves and their selfish God.”

“But you’re not that unhealthy human woman anymore, Shira-San,” DM reasoned with me gently as he looked into my blue eyes. “You’re young and beautiful now, reincarnated as an endangered species of white mice on my world’s planet Earth.

“Think of your Grandmum, Kuraiyuki Mausu back in Japan, Darling. You and her are the only Japanese Tailed white mice left. She’s an elderly woman, and will not live long enough to see her future great grandchild grow up. And for most of your upbringing in America by your foster parents, your blood related Grandmum originally believed that you had perished alongside her son and daughter in law.

“Wouldn’t it make her happy that we’d be starting a family together before she passes on?”

I averted my gaze, feeling unsure about Danger Mouse’s suggestion.

“Shirakage...”

I heard his voice waiver emotionally, enticing me to glance into his mesmerizing and pleading expression.

“Shirakage Mouse...” he said again and knelt down before me. “Please. I’m begging you.” He sniffed tearfully. “I’ll do anything. I’ll even wait until our child is born before I see you in a wedding dress.”

I half smiled at that last part. “You’re damn straight. I’ll bury you in my fury, should the photos of my wedding day reveal any signs of a baby bump on me.” I sighed inwardly and kissed our entwined paws, causing him to gaze up at me.

“Well, since you said you’d do anything, Nezu-Kun,” I smiled more gently at his desperate expression. “My life is in your hands now. So I’m counting on you to keep me breathing once this child comes into this world.”

DM’s face couldn’t have looked any happier than ever since I’ve known him. He grinned and chuckled sheepishly after kissing me on my lips. “Should I be at all worried over what I’ll be obligated to carry out for you, my Darling?”

I kissed his forehead and smiled impishly. “The silly...or private...embarrassing requests can wait and be planned out in the coming weeks and months.” Then I stared passionately into his amber eye.

“However, there is one thing that you _must_ do for me at the Danger HQ’s Christmas party tomorrow night...”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Due to the Narrator’s insistency of me spreading Good Cheer for this Christmas tale, I should state the bad news first...which was that Dawn Crumhorn couldn’t keep my pregnancy a secret from everyone at the Secret Service.

The good news, however, was me being the main, glowing light of the party on Christmas night. And the only way I could forgive Dawn for blabbing was for her to sing my downloaded music file of Jubyphonics’ version of “The Wold Is Mine” from my real world’s Zune player at Said Christmas party.

Danger Mouse didn’t seem so perturbed over the fact that I’d grown fond of Dawn months after her Melted performance; it was the _other_ pending request which I’d asked him to do tonight that got him to sweat bullets under his suit.

Of course, _if_ he decided to chicken out at the last second, I threatened to embarrass him even further by making out with him in front of everyone around us. Whether that threat came from pregnancy hormones or not convinced him that his fate was sealed in the end.

45 minutes had now passed since the party started. The guests then clapped as the main holiday music from the band reached its climax. Danger Mouse gulped hard as Penfold placed a chair at the center of the karaoke stage, which was inches away from a microphone stand.

I lead the nervous secret agent mouse to the lit up stage; the musicians stood with their instruments right outside the spotlight. All eyes turned to us as I took my seat in the chair and DM froze before the mic.

He glanced his eye at me for emotional support, and stared at my blue flowered kimono and dazzling smile. Although I wasn’t wearing my Gardenia scented perfume tonight, I could swear that DM must have been imagining its fragrance in his head as I saw the mesmerization in his eye.

“You got this, Nezu-Kun😉,” I whispered at him with a confident wink.

His face suddenly relaxed. With a slight nod, he turned back to the audience, cleared his throat and removed the mic from the stand.

“Good evening, Ladies and Gents. Thank you all for coming to the Danger Agency’s Annual Christmas party. Do excuse the Head of the Secret Service for declining his traditional Holiday speech this year...”

He paused for a moment, letting those words sink into the guests and himself.

“This year...has been a special one for us here in HQ. It felt like only yesterday that our lives have been the ideal status quo of Broken 4th Walls, illogical physics, and humorous puns. That we never needed to discover another universe populated by a Human Race that hadn’t died out yet.

“But then...” he turned to me slightly and smiled as he continued. “Fate had spared us this unique beauty...a rare female Japanese Tailed white mouse...who’s soul is not of our universe. She fooled everyone around her, convincing them that her mind aged normally since her vessel was born into our world.

“3 years ago she came into our lives, and would sometimes cause London, sometimes the world, Hell if she got too bored. You might be asking ‘Why would Danger Mouse fall for a rebellious, yet independent rare gem like Shirakage Mouse?’...

“The answer is simple: The reality from her previous life hardened her fear and sadness, leaving her to behave more grown up than I, or anyone else, had pegged her to be. Had I never met and come to know Shira-San, the knowledge from her human world would not have piqued my curiosity, and the hunger to learn more lost.

“For one to hide their pain behind such naughty mischief and laughter...Shirakage Mouse helped me understand her experience, and I realized just how similar Dawn Crumhorn was to her in possessing the heart of an innocent child.”

I smiled back, my eyes welling up and a tear rolled down my left cheek.

“And now that my darling girlfriend’s pregnancy has been leaked to everyone, I must warn you that Shirakage Mouse shall never ever give a damn about wedlock traditions or the scandalous gossip intended to taint ordinary relationships. The bond she shares with me and her faith in love is all that she’ll cherish in order to keep the White Wonder’s offspring.

“So...” he paused and the lights dimmed around the stage. “To conclude this special Christmas party’s announcement, and to reward my beloved Shirakage Mouse’s honor for me...”

A musician sitting at the piano outside of the spotlight began to play as DM continued, “I wish to dedicate this wonderful moment with a rare jazz song which Shirakage Mouse had once claimed that only _I_ can sing it well....”

I smirked for a moment to myself. Danger Mouse wasn’t wrong: I was never a jazz fan in my past human life, nor ever will be as a Japanese Tailed white mouse. But for this particular song from my real world’s music library memories, this was the only exception where Nezu-chan could give it justice.

_“🎵🎶Sit there, count your fingers._

_What can you do ?_

_Old girl, you’re through_

_Sit there, count your little fingers_

_Unhappy little girl blue_

_Sit there, count the raindrops_

_Falling on you~~~~~_

_It’s time you knew_

_All you can ever count on_

_Are the raindrops_

_That fall on little girl blue_

_Won’t you just sit there_

_Count the little raindrops_

_Falling on you~~~~~~_

_Cause it’s time you knew_

_All you can ever count on_

_Are the raindrops_

_That fall on little girl blue_

_No use, old girl_

_You might as well surrender_

_Cause your hopes are getting slender and slender_

_Why can’t somebody send a tender boy_

_To cheer up little girl blue🎶🎵”_


End file.
